


perfect (wentzkarth)

by m1ssmissingyou



Category: All Time Low (Band), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff?? Idk, M/M, Sad, also yes i invented wentzarth, this is just me projecting sorry, umm alex has a breakdown basically, wentzkarth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1ssmissingyou/pseuds/m1ssmissingyou
Summary: alex is a hurricane. pete is in the eye of it and he is perfect.
Relationships: Alex Gaskarth/Pete Wentz, pete wentz/alex gaskarth
Kudos: 3





	perfect (wentzkarth)

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is the first non-joke one shot i think ive written ever?? so yeah. this is my first wentzkarth fic too cause hey i like alex gaskarth and i like pete wentz so i made this ship up. also follow my twitter @alibypstump. cool. enjoy.
> 
> btw therapy and hum hallelujah r the songs from the respective bands that fit this if u want a really short playlist for a really short fic
> 
> xo

Work fucking sucked. Even, as Alex Gaskarth came to learn, if you were in a platinum selling band and your entire work was to have fun and make music. His band mates weren’t co-operating with anything, and he was so right about how that song should go - he wrote it, after all. 

Come to think of it, lately everything had sucked for him. His girlfriend left him for the man she’d been fucking behind his back - literally. She snuck off the bus - his tour bus! - while he was sleeping to go fuck her boy toy. 

It brought a headache and a sting to his eyes every time he thought about it, so he tried not to. 

Shaking his head and his thoughts away, he turned back to the issue at hand - the song. The band (the manager) had decided that since Dont Panic was doing so well, they should make a deluxe version, with guest features to make people listen. The only problem was that the cutting room floor songs were, well, shit. So it was with refreshed minds and hands that they’d started dreaming up new ones, or as Alex put it, he’d started doing all the work. 

“Alex, man, calm the fuck down, it just sounds better like this,” Jack rolled his eyes and Alex wanted to punch him really really hard in the jaw. 

“No. I wrote it, so I get the most say. You need to fucking listen,” he knew it was pointless, but he was really passionate about doing what he loved. If nothing in his life was going right, he should at least have control over his own music. 

“Stop being a control freak-“

“Fuck you! Fuck you, you can fucking leave because I don’t want your stupid fucking opinion and I don’t care and you’re wrong and I - just - shut up! Okay? Shut up! Fuck you,” Alex exploded, the volume of his voice shocking even him while everything boiled over out of his mouth and it wasn’t even completely about the music. 

Jack gave him a sour look much like the ones Alex had been shooting at him for the last hour, “Fine. Fuck you too. But just so you know, the Alex I was friends with would never do that. This has seriously gone to your head.”

And maybe there was a hint of truth in this statement, maybe for once in his life Jack was right, but Alex would never accept it if he was. 

Jack left the room. Alex was alone once again. 

He grabbed a nearby guitar, determined to finish this song by himself if he had to. But, the moment he put his fingers in the chord position, he broke down into hysterical sobs. 

Alone in the padded studio with nothing to stop him, he put the guitar down and slid onto the floor, letting all his tears flow freely. He looked like a fucking mess, but in the moment he didn’t really give a shit. Head between his knees, Alex sobbed until he could barely breathe for the first time in what had to have been years. He vividly remembered the last time. 

It had surely been at least twenty minutes before his crying subsided, and he sat back onto the chair as if nothing had happened. He felt immensely pathetic. 

A moment of silence passed, and he was almost about to pick up the guitar again and get on with the song when there was a knock on the door. 

Jack coming back to apologise, probably. Alex thought he’d be right to let Jack in in the state that he was and show him how much of a dick he had been. 

It wasn’t Jack. 

Instead, a concerned face met his and Alex almost outwardly groaned because who would have to walk in just after a breakdown other than Pete fucking Wentz. 

“Hey, dude, I heard you, um... I... yeah, is everything okay man?” 

Alex wanted to slam the door on his face, but something stopped him and he softened. 

“Yeah. I mean - no. Um, sorry, it’s just like. A lot going on. Yknow. Sorry you had to hear... that.”

Pete shook his head, his eyes filled with understanding. 

“Can I come in?”

Alex hesitated, but opened the door wider and gestured him into the studio. 

Petes eyes raked over the scene, but he didn’t say anything, just sat down on the floor and patted next to him for Alex to join. 

“Do you wanna talk?”

Alex shook his head as he sat down across from Pete. He looked into the older man’s eyes with a deflating sigh of he didn’t even know - pain, sadness, the like. 

“I get it. Yknow. No - do you? It doesn’t matter. But I get it, I’ve been there. Jack told me you’re being an asshole and I get that too,” Pete’s tone was remarkably soft and caring in a way that Alex had never really heard before. 

“Jack is the one being the asshole,” Alex defended himself, feeling stupid and childish immediately after but Pete didn’t say anything. 

“Mm. I don’t doubt it, but yknow... did you think about how he felt?” Alex’s mind slowed. No, he hadn’t, and now that he was thinking about it, he felt like pure shit for making Jack feel bad. 

“No. But. Yeah. I mean, I feel like shit about it now, I just needed to like, scream at someone and get my anger out and like... I don’t know. Everything is too much sometimes,” he finished softly. He didn’t quite know why he was letting everything out to Pete, but it felt good. And the more he spoke, the better he felt and the more he felt comfortable staring him in the eyes - of which were enchanting and soft. 

Pete nodded solemnly, holding a hand out to the other who gladly took it. In a totally platonic but God-Pete-Wentz-was-actually-as-hot-as-everyone-else-said-and-don’t-make-this-weird-you-know-him-and-you’re-not-gay way. 

“I don’t want to apologise to him,” Alex breathed out, “but I will later when I don’t feel like a bad person. And - I’m sorry you have to give me a fucking therapy session when I’m meant to be recording shit and you probably are too.”

Pete smiled, the edges of his eyes creasing ever so slightly as he did so, “it’s no problem. You’re a - you’re a good dude, you know? Don’t feel bad.”

Alex smiled weakly. There was a moment of comfortable silence before Alex squeezed his hand (in a platonic way). Pete looked up from where his eyes had drifted to on the floor, steady brown eyes meeting tear stained ones in a swirl of warm autumn colour. 

“I won’t. Thank you. You’re amazing, actually, and - God, I don’t want to sound creepy but you are actually like... as pretty up close as everyone says,” Alex admitted, and again everything was coming out. Pete raised his eyebrows, but his mouth was curving upwards in an amused smile. He’d no doubt heard it before, but never from someone like Alex. 

He breathed out a small chuckle and leaned even closer, making Alex’s breath hitch for reasons that he wasn’t quite sure of. 

“Really?” Alex nodded, “well, you best believe that everyone says similar things about you. And I agree.”

Alex’s eyes widened, but he leaned even closer to Pete, looking down at him due to the height difference. He reached out a slow hand towards his face, guiding Pete to do the same with their clasped hands. 

“Are you... okay with this?” Pete asked cautiously. 

Something clicked in Alex very suddenly.

“Shut up and kiss me, you fool,” Alex murmured, stroking the older boys face. His fingers were gracing the stubble as Pete glanced back at the door, checking nobody was about to intrude. 

Pete exhaled and Alex felt his the hot breath on his neck linger as Pete leaned up to kiss the younger man in a twist of colours. As they melted into each other, Pete felt more and more right to Alex. He felt warm, safe. He felt like Pete Wentz. 

He felt perfect.


End file.
